The invention concerns a railing for a movable furniture part, comprising a railing strut and a panel fixing device at one end of the railing strut for fixing the railing to a front panel of the movable furniture part, wherein a mounting portion of the panel fixing device can be fixedly connected to the front panel.
The invention further concerns a movable furniture part with at least one railing of the kind to be described. The invention also concerns an article of furniture comprising a railing of the specified kind.
There are already a large number of railings of the kind noted above, belonging to the state of the art. For example, DE 295 07 834 U1 of Aug. 24, 1995, discloses a railing which at one end of the railing bar has a fixing fitment screwed into the railing bar. That fixing fitment has a conically narrowing fixing head having radially projecting projections which are sharpened in the manner of a cutting edge. Then, mounting of the railing bar to the front panel is effected in such a way that the fixing head which is pre-mounted to the railing bar but which has not yet been entirely screwed as far as the end surface is introduced into the fixing base, more specifically in an inclined position such that the lower inclined surface line of the fixing head bears against the wall of the fixing bore in the front panel. In that position, the fixing head can be pushed completely into the fixing bore as the radially upwardly projecting projection which is sharpened in a knife edge-like configuration is moved downwardly to such an extent that it does not engage the oppositely disposed wall region of the fixing bore. As soon as the fixing head is pushed completely into the fixing bore, the railing bar is then pivoted into the horizontal position, in which case the free end of the fixing head is raised and the sharpened projection penetrates into the wall of the fixing bore and thus provides a positively locking fixing action in the fixing bore. By rotating the railing bar in the screwing-on direction on to the threaded shank of the fixing head the end of the railing bar is screwed on until it bears against the inside flat side of the front panel and a gap which possibly still exists there is caused to disappear (from the preamble to the description of DE 295 07 834 U1).
A further railing is disclosed in AT 506 783 A4 of Dec. 15, 2009. That railing has an incorporated inclination adjustment for the front panel of a drawer. In that arrangement, the railing has a displaceable cover cap to cover over the adjustment and fixing mechanism of the railing strut.